Lizzie McGuire: New Kid on the Block!, Part: I
by MelH14
Summary: There is a new kid at Hillridge High School, Miranda and Lizzie fall for him, but Miranda gets jealous when Lizzie starts hanging out with him more. Gordo gets a little jealous too! Is this new guy really who they think he is??? Contains some L/G moments!
1. Total Hottie!

Lizzie McGuire: Part 1

Lizzie=L   Gordo=G  Miranda=M  Mr. Dig=MD  Jo=J  Matt= Ma  Sam=S  Chris Parker= CP Ethan=E  Kate=K

                 Chapter 1: Totally HOT!

***Walking to their lockers together, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie. A hot, new guy passes by, leaving the two girls in a daze.**

L: " WHO is that guy?!?"

M: " Who knows! But he's a total HOTTIE!"

G: " Uh, hello?!? We gotta get to class!" Gordo said standing in front of them, waving a hand in front of their faces. Lizzie and Miranda were still dazed by that hot guy that just passed them in the hall.

G: LIZZIE, MIRANDA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gordo yelled, very annoyed, as this happened very often with the two girls.

L: " Huh? Gordo? What just happened?!?"

M: " Ya. What happened???"

G: " Well, according to me, you and Miranda just took another vacation to your own little world of 'hot' guys!" Gordo said, annoyed, but laughing.

L: " I HAVE to meet that guy!!!

M: " No, really, I'll meet him!" said Miranda smiling at Lizzie.

L: " No, I saw him first!"

M: " Whatever! I'm still gonna meet him!"

G: " Hello?!? You don't even know the guy!"

 L: " We probably will though before the day is over!"

G: " Whatever. See ya in class."

G: " I guess." Gordo said to himself.

L&M: " Bye Gordo!"

***Later, in English class. Lizzie is sitting in front of Gordo, staring into space when she realizes that the guy that had passed her in the hall was in her English class! She stares at him. He has light brown hair with highlights and hazel eyes.**

MD: " Good morning, I will be your substitute for the week because your normal teacher is sick with the stomach flu."

Everyone: (claps and cheers with lots of noise)

MD: " Yes, I know most of you know me, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to do work!"

Everyone: " Awwwwwww!" 

               END


	2. The New Kid!

Chapter 2: The New Student

***Lizzie is sitting and still staring in the direction of the new kid. She was still in a daze, just like always when she saw a hot guy! It is the same day, Mr. Dig is still talking, but like always, no one is listening!**

MD: " Everyone, this is our new student, Chris Parker!" CP: " Hello everyone! I'm Chris Parker!" 

MD: " He is from Tampa, Florida!" Chris nodds

CP: " Ya, it's a very long way to move, but my dad got transferred from his business in Tampa to here, Los Angeles!"

MD: " Well welcome to Hillridge High School! Would anyone care to show Chris around the school after class, you know, so he can get used to it here?"

***Every girl in the class raised her hand! Like always, Gordo rolled his eyes! He doesn't get why it even matters to girls how guys look, because it's what's on the inside that counts, right??? Or so he thought.**

MD: " Miss McGuire, would you like to show Chris around after class?" 

L: " Sure, I'd love to!" Lizzie said with a smile. Chris returned her smile.

Lizzie got nervous, Miranda was glaring at her. 'Was this the right thing to do?' she thought. She knew Miranda would be mad at her. She decided that Miranda was just over reacting about it.

***Gordo, once again, rolled his eyes in annoyance at this! **

END


	3. Lizzie and Gordo's discussion, Part: I

      Chapter 3: Lizzie and Gordo's Discussion, Part: I

***It's nearing the end of English, and just about time for lunch. Lizzie is struggling to pay attention. Suddenly she receives a note from behind. Lizzie picks it up, trying hard to not let Mr. Dig notice. **

**His note read:**

Hey Lizzie, 

  Are you really going to show that guy around??? I thought we were going to have lunch together?!? If you're just doing it because you want to meet him because you think he's hot, that's shallow. Sorry that I'm criticizing you, it's just that I am really frustrated with you and Miranda always talking about guys! Anyways, peace! 

                                      From, 

                             Gordo

***Lizzie decided to reply to his note.**

**Her note read:**

 Dear Gordo,

   Yes I am really going to show him around! And by the way, his name is Chris Parker! We will have lunch Gordo, but first I need to show him around. I want to help him since he's new. I do think he's hot, by the way! Miranda was glaring at me! Something's up with her! Oh and I do want to get to know Chris, not just because he's hot, even though he is! Peace!

                                                From,

                                      Lizzie

***Gordo, yet, gave her another letter!**

**It read:**

Lizzie,

  I am sorry, I guess I was just over reacting a bit, anyways, did you say Miranda was glaring at you?!? We've got to talk to her! She's probably just over reacting too. So what makes you think this guy is as nice as he looks?!?

                                                From,

                                      Gordo


	4. Lizzie and Gordo's Discussion, Part: II

Chapter 4: Lizzie and Gordo's Discussion, Part: II

***Gordo had just sent Lizzie another note, so she decided to reply to it too.**

**Lizzie's note read:**

   Dear Gordo,

      I definitely think something's up with Miranda! Oh, and I am sorry too about what said in the last note. So what are we going to do about Miranda??? 

          Oh, and about me thinking Chris is really as nice as he looks, I'm not sure, that's why I want to meet him!

                                                From,

                                      Lizzie

***Gordo received the note and replied one last time.**

**The note read:**

Dear Lizzie,

   You're right about Miranda, I have an idea, maybe we can talk to her at lunch??? Wait, of course we can talk to her at lunch! I'm sorry, I feel stupid today, I'm usually the smart one around here! Well, that's nice that you want to look beyond people's looks, but what if it turns out that he is not the way you expected??? Oh well, it looks like I worry too much, anyways, peace out!

                                                From,

                                      Gordo

***Lizzie received Gordo's note and replied to it one last time.**

**Her note read:**

Dear Gordo,

    That's not a stupid idea, just a simple one! If you are stupid today I forgive you, anyways, back to Miranda! Let's talk to her at lunch, although I don't think she will listen to me because I'm the one she glared at! 

          And you're right, you do worry too much! About me anyways! It's probably because of my boyfriends in the past. They were jerks, but luckily I had you to comfort me! I am such a lucky girl, I have one the best friends in the world! Peace out, Gordo!

From your girl, 

                                                              Lizzie!

 END


	5. Tour Guide Lizzie Lunch, not as Planned!

                                                                   Chapter 5: Tour Guide Lizzie; Lunch Time!

***Lizzie is walking through the halls showing Chris Parker where all the different classes were. What Lizzie didn't   notice was that he was smiling at her! **

L: " Here is the gym, where we have our P.E. classes! Oh, and the Art room is next to the gym."

CP: " Cool, so is that all? I'm starvin! Let's go to lunch!"

L: " Ya, me too!"

CP: " Oh, and Lizzie…"

L: " Ya Chris?"  
CP: " Thank you!" Chris said smiling at her.

L: " Ya, well, if you ever need to know where something is, I'm your girl!

CP: " Oh, I think they're havin pizza today! Smells yummy!"

L: " Ya, I know. Let's go get some!

***The smell of cheesy pizza is drifting from the cafeteria, and good thing too! The both of them were starving! Lizzie finished giving a tour to Chris with enough time left to have some lunch!**

L: " Hey, let's get in line to get us some pizza!"

CP: " Ya, mmmmmmmm, yum!"

L: " Ya know, most normal kids hate cafeteria food! I can't believe you love it!"

CP: " Well, it's smells good, anyways!"

***Lizzie walks with Chris, holding her tray, they come to Lizzie's usual table and see Gordo and Miranda.**

L: " Hey guys!" Lizzie says cheerfully.

G: " Uh…. Hi, I guess."

M: " Oh…..Hi, Lizzie."

L: " Hey, you guys didn't meet Chris yet did you?"

G&M: " No!"

L: " Uh, Chris, these are my two best friends, Gordo and Miranda!"

CP: " Hey Gordo, hi Miranda!"

L: " Guys? What's wrong?" Lizzie says, then takes a bite of her pizza.

M: " Oh, nothing, just the fact that you betrayed me!"

L: " What are you talkin  about Miranda?

M: " Oh, I think you know exactly what we're talkin about Lizzie McGuire!"

M: " Right Gordo?!?"

G: " Ya, right!"

L: " Gordo!"

G: " What?!?"

L: " Don't you remember that discussion we had about this?!?"

G: " Ya, well, when I saw you with Chris, I changed my mind!"

CP: " Maybe I should go."

L: " No, Chris."

M: " No, you don't have to leave, cuz we are!"

M: " Come on Gordo!" Miranda marched out of the cafeteria with Gordo following her. Neither of them looked back.

L: " Miranda, Gordo, wait!" Lizzie gets up and runs after them. Chris stands up and asks her where she is going.

CP: " Lizzie, where are you goin???"

L: " Sorry Chris, I'll see ya later! I gotta go find my friends!"

CP: " Alright."

CP: " Bye, I guess?"

                                                                        END


	6. Lizzie at Home, Distressed

                                                                                    Chapter 6: Lizzie at Home

***Lizzie runs inside and drops her book bag, putting her hands on her face as if she is upset. Her mom notices her.**

J: " Lizzie, honey, what's wrong???" Jo McGuire said, concerned for her daughter.

L: " Nothin, just…"

J: " Lizzie, honey, I know when it's nothing, and it's not nothing!"

L: " Mom, it's just that……"  Matt interrupts Lizzie and rushes into the kitchen.

Ma: " Mom, can I call Lanny???"

J: " Ya, sure, but what for?"

Ma: " Let's just say we're gonna need the tool shed!" Matt runs off, but Jo grabs his shirt and pulls him back.

J: " No, details!"

Ma: " Mom!"

J: " You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

L: " MOM! This is important!"

J: " Ok Lizzie, what's on your mind?" Matt runs off to his room to call Lanny.

L: " Well, it's……Miranda and Gordo!"

J: " Oh, what's wrong honey???"

L: " They're mad at me! I have no idea why though, but I think it's because they think I like this new kid at our school, Chris, who's a total hottie, by the way, as more than a friend!"

L: " Gordo and Miranda think I dissed them for lunch just to get to hang out with him some of the day!"

L: " Miranda thinks that I betrayed her!" Lizzie starts crying, Jo pulls her close and hugs her, rubbing her back.

J: " I think they just took it the wrong way."

L: " I was just showing Chris around the school cuz he's new and all, and they got mad at me!"

J: " Well, why don't you go upstairs and call them?" Jo goes upstairs to yell at Matt, as usual! Lizzie walks upstairs crying and wiping her face. Lizzie decides to call Gordo first, since he will probably listen to her, hopefully! Unlike Miranda who was always stubborn!

***Lizzie rushes into her room and closes the door behind her. Lizzie jumps back on her bed and starts crying some more, wiping her face. Lizzie picks up her purple cordless phone on her nightstand and dials Gordo's number first. After the second ring he picks up.**

G: " Hello, David Gordon here!"

L: " Hey Gordo!"

G: " Lizzie! What's the matter??? Is there something wrong???"

L: " Remember at lunch how you and Miranda acted towards me?!?"

G: " Ya, what about it?"

L: " Well that made me feel really bad when you did that to me! I felt like you guys weren't my friends anymore!"

G: " Hey, look Liz, I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! I just was passing by you and Chris when I was goin to lunch, and I saw you two laughin and flirtin with each other."

L: " Look Gordo! I was just trying to be nice since Chris is new and all, ok?!?"

L: " OH, and I wasn't flirting! What, now you think smiling at someone is flirting?!? Huh?!?"

G: " Ok, I admit it, I thought wrong ok?!? I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings! You know I would never do anything to hurt you purposely, right???"

L: " Now I'm not so sure!"

G: " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Is there anything ELSE I can do for you?!?"  
L: " Ya, I was going to call Miranda to talk to her about what happened! I want you to talk to her with me!"

G: " Alright. Dial her number." Lizzie dials Miranda's number, Miranda picks up after the third ring.

M: " Hola! This is Miranda Sanchez speaking!"

L: " Hey Randa! What's up? It's me, Lizzie!" Lizzie says, trying to get her friend to change her feelings about her.

G: " And me!" Gordo says interrupting.

M: " Hi Gordo!" 

L: " Hello??? Forgetting someone???"

M: " OH,…….. Lizzie! Hi, I guess!"

G: " Lizzie needs to talk to you!"

L: " Ya, Miranda! We need to talk! You made me feel totally bad when you and Gordo just walked off like that!"

M: " YOU need to talk, not me!"

G: " Miranda, just listen to her!"

M: " Alright, alright, what is it?!?"

L: " Well, remember at lunch today?"

M: " Ya, when you ditched us!"

G: " Just let her talk Miss Stubborn! Gordo yells, very annoyed.

L&M: " Gordo!"

G: " What?!?"

L&M: " Shut up!"

G: " Hey, I'm tryin to help Lizzie!"

L: " Well, you're not helping, you're just bein mean!"

G: " Ok, I can see you two don't need me on the phone anymore."

G: " Peace Out!" Gordo hangs up without the two girls noticing because they are still arguing.

L: " Ok, MIRANDA, you know what?!? This little FIGHT is not goin anywhere!"

M: " Ya, I'm through!" Miranda hangs up on Lizzie, when Lizzie was about to try to make-up with Miranda. 

'What am I gonna do???' Lizzie thought, torn and confused. Lizzie started to cry again, when she thought about all the good times her and Miranda used to have. Lizzie cried even more. Matt heard her and came in saying:

Ma: " Awwwwwww, Lizard Breath is cryin!" Lizzie gets up, filled with anger, chases her brother down the hall and into his room. Matt slams the door. Lizzie says:

L: " You better leave me alone, Worm, or I'm gonna give you a major wedgie!" Lizzie said through the door. Matt cringed when he heard this. He knew she was the best wedgie giver ever! It hurt like crap when she did it!!! So he decided to leave her alone. Lizzie stomped back into her room and lied back on her bed, crying so much, she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until about 8:00 when her mom came in and gently shook her, telling her:

J: " Lizzie, honey, dinner is ready!" Dinner had been out for a while. She kept calling Lizzie, wondering where she was, when she finally decided to go upstairs and see if she was in her room, sure enough, there was Lizzie sound asleep! Jo decided to let her sleep a little bit longer, knowing she was tired because of what had happened at school that day. Lizzie woke up.

L: " Huh? Wh-Where am I???" Lizzie said confused.

J: " Honey, you're in your room, and Lizzie, your dinner is ready. It has been sitting on the table for a while now, if you wanna eat."

L: " No, Mom, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll just skip dinner."

J: " Alright, Lizzie, go back to sleep, you need your rest, you had a long and hard day!"

L: " Goodnight, Mom!" Lizzie said as Jo turned off her light.

J: " Goodnight, Lizzie, sweet dreams!" Jo said smiling, then closed Lizzie's door.

                                                                             END


	7. The Trio is Down to a Duo!

                                    Chapter 7: The Trio is Down to a Duo!

*Lizzie gets to school, then she sees Gordo at his locker and rushes over to him. Gordo turns to face Lizzie while closing his locker. Gordo seems worried the way she ran up to him.

L: " Gordo! Oh there you are!"

G: " Ya, so, what's up?"

L: " Well, remember when we called Miranda last night?!?"

G: " Ya, do you really think I could forget the way you yelled at me like that?!?" Gordo says laughing a little.

L: " I'm sorry, ok, whatever. The thing is, when you hung up, Miranda and I got in a fight on the phone, when I said to her 'Ok, Miranda, you know what?!? This little FIGHT is not going anywhere,' when she said, 'Ya, I'm through!' and she just hangs up on me!" Lizzie is saying everything really fast, rushing because she is so stressed and nervous. Gordo can see she is trying hard to hide back tears. Gordo always knew what Lizzie was feeling. I guess it's because of the bond they have with each other. The bond they had since they were little tikes.

G: " Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down McGuire!"

L: " Wait, I wasn't finished! I tried to make-up with her when I said ' I don't think this fight is goin anywhere,' then she just said what she said and hung up right before I got a chance to say anything!"

G: " Ok, so Miranda thinks you don't want to talk to her anymore when you meant that you wanted to apologize, and all of this happened just over some new guy?!? Is that it?!?"

L: " Ya, and his name is Chris!"

G: " Ok, ok, so what are we going to do about this?!?"

L: " I don't know! I'm so confused!" Lizzie starts to cry, when Gordo pulls her in close to hug her. While he is hugging her he starts to rub her back. 

G: " It's ok Lizzie! I'm right here!" Gordo said trying to comfort her. People walking down the hall start to stare at them hugging each other.

          Suddenly, Kate and Claire and the rest of her posse walk up. Gordo starts to worry. He makes a face, while at the same time thinking, ' Oh, no! Kate! Just what we needed!' Gordo warns Lizzie.

G: " Lizzie!"

L: " What?!?"

G: " It's…" Gordo was interrupted by Kate.

K: " Well, if it isn't Loozie and Gor-dork!" Kate and her posse start to laugh. Gordo glares at her as if saying, ' Back off!!!' Gordo was thinking it too!

G: " Kate!" Gordo said under his breath. Lizzie turned around, her eyes all red and puffy from crying, just sat up.

G: " Look! Kate! Lizzie's having a bad enough day already! She doesn't need YOU to make it worse! So back off, ok!" Gordo said forcefully. Lizzie was surprised at what Gordo had said. She thought that was so sweet! Wow! She never knew Gordo could be so, forceful!

K: " Whatever!" Kate walks off with the rest of her posse following her.

L: " Gordo."

G: " Ya?"

L: " Thanks!" Lizzie said with a smile.

G: " "Anytime McGuire, anytime!" Gordo said giving Lizzie his usual, sort of, lop-sided grin. And with that they both got their books and walked to class, together!

                                                                                      END


	8. Lizzie Sees Miranda!

                                 Chapter 8: Lizzie Sees Miranda 

***Lizzie is in English, in her usual seat, in front of Gordo, when Ethan Craft walked up to Gordo's desk.**

G: " Hey…..uh, Ethan! What's up?" Gordo says sitting down, looking up at Ethan.

E: " YO! My man Gor-don! Doin fine!" Ethan said with a smile.

E: " That was so awesome this morning! You da man!" Gordo had no earthly idea what Ethan was talking about, like always!

G: " Uh, what?"

E: " Ya know, what you did for Lizzie. That was so righteous! You totally stood up for her!" Ethan said, smiling even more.

G: " Uh, thanks!" Gordo said confused.

G: " I guess?" Gordo said under his breath.

E: " You da man, Gor-don!" Ethan said giving Gordo a high-five, which Gordo did slowly, confused. Lizzie walks in the classroom. 

L: " Hey guys! What's up?" Lizzie says cheerfully.

E: " Yo Liz-zay! Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! I saw what yor man, Gor-don did for you this morning."

L: " Uh, yeah! That was really sweet of him!" Lizzie said smiling at Gordo. Gordo returned her smile with his cute, little, lop-sided grin. 'Awwww, that is sooo cute!' Lizzie thought. 'Wait! Did I just think Gordo's smile is cute?!? Am I actually falling for Gordo??? Nah!'

          Gordo thought, 'That was really sweet of him!' 'Those were some words he always wanted to hear from McGuire's mouth!' He always knew she liked him, she just didn't want to admit it!

***Miranda walks in and sees Gordo, Lizzie, and Ethan standing around Gordo's desk talking. Miranda decides to walk over to see what she's missing.**

M: " Hey Ethan, Gordo!" Lizzie cleared her throat, making a loud enough noise for Miranda to hear, thinking 'Forgetting someone???'

M: " Oh, right, Lizzie!"

L: " Hey Randa, what's up???" Lizzie said trying to cheer her friend up.

M: " Oh, nothing, just thinking about HOW RUDE YOU ACTED LAST NIGHT!!!" Miranda yelled.

L: " Me? Me? YOU are the one who hang up on me! I think that was rude!" Lizzie says, frustrated at what Miranda had just said.

MD: " Ladies! Ladies! Settle down! We are starting class now, take a seat everyone."

L: " Oh, sorry Mr. D!"

M: " Ya, sorry!"

                                                                                     END


	9. At Lunch, Without Miranda!

                           Chapter 9: At Lunch, Without Miranda!

*Lizzie and Gordo are standing together in line, with their trays, getting their food. They are talking about what's happening between her and Miranda.

G: " Maybe she's just over-reacting?" Gordo says shrugging his shoulders. 

L: Uh, hello?!? Of course she's over reacting! She's Miranda, she's stubborn!" Lizzie says, distressed and frustrated.

G: " Well, why don't I call her tonight and tell her how you feel???" Gordo suggests.

L: " Ya, well, I'm the one responsible for all of this happening. I probably should call."

G: " Uh, hello?!? You tried that! Remember?!?"

G: " She didn't listen!"

L: " Gordo!"

G: " What???"

L: " Nothin, just….just don't rub it in ok?!?" Lizzie says putting her hands on her face, which she does when she's frustrated and stressed.

G: " You're her friend! And I am too. Look Lizzie, I'll call her tonight and ask her what's wrong and tell her how you feel, ok???"

L: " Ok, just, do what you think is right, you're the smart one."

G: " Ok, I can see you're stressed, I'll call her."

L: " And Gordo."

G: " Ya Liz?"

L: " Thanks!" Lizzie smiles at him, and Gordo smiles back and says:

G: " Hey! What are friends for?!?" Lizzie thinks, 'Oh, that was so cute and sweet, what he said! Wait, did I say that, again?!? Am I really falling for Gordo?!?'

    Gordo and Lizzie walk over to their usual table, without Miranda! Lizzie takes a bite of her sandwich, when Chris spots Lizzie and runs over to see her. Gordo sees him and tells Lizzie.

G: " Hey there's your friend, Chris." Lizzie turns around, when Chris gets to their table.

CP: " Hey Lizzie! Hey Gordo! So what's up???"

L: " Oh, nothing!" Lizzie says smiling, when Gordo speaks up.

G: " Except for the fact that Miranda is mad at Lizzie, and now she's not even talking to her because of you!"

L: " Not helping Gordo!" Lizzie says under her breath.

G: " What?!? It's true!" Lizzie kicks Gordo in the shin for saying that. Gordo just grins and thinks, 'She's so cute when she's mad!'

G: " Ow! Hey! What was that for?!?" Gordo says out loud and laughing a little.

L: " It was for you not helping me and embarrassing me by what you said!" Lizzie said, again, under her breath.

G: " Ya, well, you don't have to kick me!" Gordo, again, said out loud.

L: " You deserved it!" Lizzie said under her breath.

G: " Ya, I probably did, but you don't have to beat me up for it!" Gordo said out loud, again.

L: " Whatever!" Lizzie said under her breath again. Chris was confused by all that was going on, so he tried to ignore it and start over.

L: " Hey Chris!" Lizzie said cheerfully.

CP: " Hey Lizzie, Gordo!"

CP: " So….. where were we?"

L: " I don't know cuz SOMEONE interrupted me! Anyways, you wanna sit here???"

CP: " Uh, sure!" Chris said with a smile.

CP: " Yo, Lizzie!"

L: " Ya? What???"

CP: " Do ya like….."

L: " Do I like……..what???"

CP: " Well, this is kinda hard to say, but…."

L: " Ya? I'm listening!"

CP: " Ok, here it goes! Lizzie, do you wanna go out with me???" Lizzie noticed two blue, sparkling eyes glaring back her way. It was Gordo! 

                             Gordo's Thoughts

    He was always protective of her. It was probably because every boyfriend she ever had dumped her, either that or turned her down! Gordo was thinking, he didn't want her to go through the pain and misery again, like her past boyfriends had put her through when they dumped her and she sat there, crying. He was just simply sick of it! Her going out with some guy just because he was cute and hot, either that, or had good hair. 'She was just blind as to see what was in front of her own eyes!' He thought. He knew her his whole life, and as far as he can remember they were always inseparable. 'How long would it take her to realize what she had all along?!?' He then remembered her first boyfriend she ever had, 'Ronnie!' He thought. 'Ronnie was such a dirk!' He felt so terrible when he saw her kiss Ronnie, but he felt even worse when he dumped her! He didn't want it to happen to her again like all the other times. He knew how emotionally vulnerable she was! And he wasn't about to let it happen again!

                                                End of Gordo's Thoughts

L: " Sure Chris! When?"

CP: " How bout……Saturday? Is that good for you?"

L: " Sure, what time though?"

CP: " How about, 7:00? I'll pick you up at ten minutes to. We can go to Sonic! And ride our bikes there!"

L: " Ya, Chris, sounds great!"

CP: " Ok, see ya then!"

L: " Bye Chris!" Chris left and walked out of the cafeteria. Then, in stomped Miranda! Miranda didn't even glance at Lizzie! What was up with her?!? Lizzie had to find out! Gordo wanted to help.

                                                                              END


	10. Lizzie's Date!

                             Chapter 10: Lizzie's Date!

*Lizzie is at her vanity desk in her room when she hears a knock at her bedroom door. She goes to open it. It was Gordo!

L: " Gordo!"

G: " What?"

L: " What are doing here?!?"

G: " What, can't a guy wish his best friend good luck on her date?!?"

L: " Ok, but I'll be fine!"

G: " Well, that's good that you're lookin on the positive side, but what if it turns out to be like what happened between you and your other, so called, ' boyfriends?' He said using his fingers to quote the word, boyfriends.

L: " Gordo!"

L: " I was trying to forget all those times!"

G: " But what if he ends up cheating on you or something, and then you come crying to me like old times?!? Huh?!?"

L: " Gordo, this is different! I think this guy ACTUALLY likes me!"

G: " Ya, well, that's what you said the first three or four times! How many was it again???"

L: " Three." Lizzie said under her breath.

G: " I can't hear you!"

L: " Three! It was three ok?!?"

G: " See, even I can't count how many times it was, and I'm the smart guy around here!" Gordo says laughing a little.

L: " Gordo! Don't rub it in! Just leave me alone!" Gordo was psyched at what she just said! All those times he had helped her, and now he was trying to help her again, and this is what he gets! 

G: " Ya, well, when he dumps you, you'll be saying, ' I wish I listened to Gordo!' Gordo said trying to make a point, but sarcastically, as usual!

L: " Hey…" Interrupted by Gordo.

G: " And crying on my shoulder, don't forget that!"

L: " Gordo! Can I just leave,ok?!?" Lizzie says very frustrated.

G: " Ya, I guess I better get home, I need to call Miranda"

G: " See ya Lizzie."

L: " Bye Gordo." Lizzie said quietly, wondering if she really meant it.

***Later at the restaurant, the restaurant is Sonic. Both Chris and Lizzie are sitting on a bench outside Sonic, eating their burgers and drinking their sodas. Sonic was very busy that day. Lizzie and Chris both got a burger, while Chris got a Mello Yellow and Lizzie got a Coca-Cola.**

L: " Chris, this burger is great!" Lizzie says chewing a bite of her burger.

CP: " I know, that's why I wanted us to come here! This is soooo much better than McDonald's, isn't it?!?"

L: " Ya! Definitely!" Lizzie said smiling at Chris.

CP: " So, what's up with Miranda???" Says Chris, very concerned.

L: " Nothing, just……she's mad at me."

CP: " Why, is it because of me???"

L: " Well, actually………no, I shouldn't!"

CP: " No, go on, I'm here to listen!" Chris said calming her.

L: " Well, she's mad at me because she thinks I like you."

CP: " You do like me……..don't you???" Chris asked confused.

L: " Ya, of course! She is just over-reacting I guess, or jealous because she thinks I don't have enough time for her anymore, even though we haven't known each other that long. She's stubborn, she's Miranda, ya know?"

CP: " Well, should I try to talk to her for you to straighten things out?"

L: " No, no, it's ok, Gordo is supposed to call her later."

CP: " Ya know, even though we don't know each other that well, and I'm a new student and all, I will be here for you if you need anything! You know that, right???"

L: " Ya." Lizzie said, smiling. Chris takes her hand in his, Lizzie looks into his hazel eyes, Chris looks into Lizzie's hazel eyes. He had the most beautiful brown hair! And with highlights, that made him look soooooo hot! She smiled at him, and he returned her smile, with a smile!

***Gordo is in his room while Lizzie is still on her date with her new boyfriend, Chris Parker. He gets ready to call Miranda for Lizzie, when he starts thinking about Lizzie and her new boyfriend, Chris Parker.**

Gordo starts thinking, 'Why doesn't she ever listen to me?!? She knows I'm always right! I mean I am the smart one around here. It's like I'm a doormat, and she comes up to me just to wipe her feet on me and then leaves when she feels like it. That's it! I have to prove it to her!'

          Gordo decides to go to Sonic to spy on the new 'couple.' Gordo leaves his room and goes to the garage where his bike is waiting. He puts the kickstand up and rides out of the garage. He rides his bike down the road to the Sonic down the street. When he got there he parked his bike outside where Lizzie couldn't see it. 

He put the kickstand down on his bike. He looked up, walked a little further when he stopped in his tracks!  Then, the next thing he saw made his mouth literally drop! He was standing there in complete awe. 

          What he saw next was not exactly what he was hoping for, or expecting!!!

                                                          END of Part: I

                                                                                      Cliffhanger! I know! I'm bad! J


End file.
